Electrochemical test strips are widely used in blood glucose meters and have been shown to have an improved performance (shorter measurement times, higher reproducibility, increased accuracy) and improved patient compliance (less sample volume) compared to optical readout methods.
However, so far it has been impossible to measure more than a single parameter on one test strip without having to separate the strip into several independent electrochemical “cells”—one for each parameter. In these setups, a separate sample has to be added to each “cell” leading to discrepancies in sample composition, increased handling time and effort, and low patient compliance, because the patient has to give several blood samples.